


You and Me

by WroetoShmoo



Series: Phan Poems [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's POV, Fluff, M/M, poem, slight angst, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroetoShmoo/pseuds/WroetoShmoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a small poem written from Dan's perspective and inspired by Phil "Angel Bean" Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, and welcome to the first poem I am posting on here for the Phandom! I really do hope you enjoy it and if you do, I may post more later on. :)  
> This poem is written in Dan's POV.

I see your eyes,

I feel your smile.

And everything in the world stops for awhile.

 

I feel your breath

On my face,

Taking me far away from my pain and this place.

 

I pray that you ,

Understand what you do .

How you make my heart beat so true.

 

So come fly with me,

You, the one who belongs to me.

You are my everything now and everything to be.

 

Please my love,

My angel from above.

Let us fly away like two turtle doves.

 

Forever bonded,

Never to be separated

By all those who want us to be terminated.

 

For our love,

Is as beautiful as it seems,

They just don’t understand what it means.

 

But you understand,

And I understand,

That this is all part of some greater plan.

 

It was destined

That you and I would meet

And become each others to keep.

 

All because of song.

The musical words we sing,

The words that mean everything.

 

So I look into your eyes,

As we ascend to touch the sky,

Only you and I.

 

I can feel your love for me.

Can you feel my love for you?

You are the one to which I will always remain true.

 

So please my love,

Don’t be scared,

I know it’s a big world out there.

 

Full of people,

Who may not like you,

Only because you are you.

 

There even those who don’t like me,

But you like me,

You are the one who helps to keep my soul free.

 

Thought their words maybe harsh

I will just focus on you,

And forget the those who don’t like me or you.

 

In your arms,

I will lay,

Each and everyday.

 

In a place just for me,

And a place just for you,

Where our love can be true.

 

Because I do love you,

Everyday this is true,

And I know you love me to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this poem please leave some Kudos and comments for me. :)


End file.
